


From Paladin To Knight

by Phantomwolf5, TheBassOfSpades



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hearing Voices, Help!, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Star Wars - Freeform, Visions, Voltron au, i dont know wtf im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomwolf5/pseuds/Phantomwolf5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBassOfSpades/pseuds/TheBassOfSpades
Summary: “SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!!”~.~After a bad training session lance starts to hear voices





	From Paladin To Knight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time ever making a fanfiction and I'm hoping you guys can look past my terrible writing skills until i slowly get better. Please be nice to me if there's any advice you wish to give (or don't be its up to you if you want to make me cry). I hope you guys can enjoy this fanfic series and I'm not sure how many chapters there'll be. But hey we'll figure that out later.

“Lance!” Shiro calls, if not screams out, at him as he gets knocked on his ass by the gladiator for the fifth time during this on training session. “Stop goofing around and get serious. If this was a real fight you’d be dead five times over.”

Lance wheezes trying to catch his breath from having the wind knock out of him as he struggles to stand. Hunk is at his side though, offering his hand to help Lance back up on his feet.

“You okay buddy?” He asks while giving Lance a worried look as he tries to catch his breath.

“Yeah Hunk, thanks.” He breathes.

“Lance maybe you should sit out for the rest of training; clearly you’re not focused enough for today's training.” Allura says with an annoyed look.

“Yeah, okay.” Lance gets up and walks off to the side out of the way of the training area and Keith takes his place, easily dispatching the gladiator he just been fighting. "I was focused though…” Lance grumbles to himself low enough only for him to hear, or so he thought.

“If you were trying you best then why were you getting your ass handing to you out there?” Says a teasing voice behind him. Lance whips his head around a sees Pidge looking at him mockingly.

He scoffs, “maybe I was distracted by Allura’s beauty.” Pidge’s smirk drops, and she looks at him with a calculating frown.

“Lance are you okay?” Lance’s body betrays him as it freezes up, surprised not just the question but the concern in her voice.

“Y..yeah, what makes you think I’m not out?” He stammers, hoping the green paladin doesn’t notice how he’s trying to avoid her gaze.

“You just seemed off out there, like you’ve got a lot on your-” Lance standing up abruptly cutting off her sentence.

“I’m fine Pidge, I just had an off day, maybe I should get some extra rest; Like Shiro said, I need to stop ‘goofing around.’” He accidentally says the last part with too much venom in his voice, but before Pidge can respond to it he is off towards the exit.

______________________________________________

Lance lays on his bed, trapped in his own self-loathing thoughts. While laying there his mind races about how frustrated Shiro was with him during today's training, how annoyed Allura sounded when she asked him to step down and how jealous he was on Keith when he took out the gladiator without even breaking a sweat.

Lance sighs, he wished that he could make his team proud to call him blue paladin. Pidge and Hunk do encourage him a lot though, which helps keep him from sliding to far down into the self-loathing that would ultimate lead to depression. But, he wants to be recognized by the things he’s good at too. He’s good at keeping the team cheered up when it counts, he is good at reading and judging people (besides the whole not realizing that Pidge is a girl thing) and he is also an excellent sniper, or at least he likes to tell himself that. No one has really mentioned his skills as a sniper. Usually he hears that he just needs to do better.

Lance starts to drift of to sleep when he hears a whisper through the music playing in his ears. He sits up with a start, taking off Pidge's headphones looking around his room to check and see if someone snuck in while he was thinking, but there’s no one in his room. He thinks that it was just a trick of his mind and he starts to settle back down when he hears the whispers again. This time he’s sure he heard something as he stands up and looks around, But there's still no one to be seen.

“Okay Pidge are you hiding in the vents trying to make me feel like I’m going crazy or something?” He looks towards the ceiling of his room expecting to hear a snicker. He waits for it and he hears nothing…

“Okay…. This is starting to get weir-” Lance falls to his knees. Whispers now clear as day in his head, all but screaming at him as he covers his ears trying to drown out the wild wailing, his own dizziness and shock paralyze him.

His own scream inaudible as he suffers through the extreme throbbing in his skull. Eventually, he is able to focus enough for him to make out the screams:

“ _FOLLOW THE PATH TO THE CENTER WHERE ONE MASTER AWAITS HER APPRENTICE._ ” The voices echo the phrase violently, and his head start to feel as though it’s going to explode.

Lance starts to feel a pull on his own body and he feels the urge to let voices lead him to where they want him to go. He gets up and stumbles to his door before he wills his own body to stop, voices once again flare up, as if irritated at his resistance.

“SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!!” Lance screams out in desperation. With as much will power as he can muster, he tries the force the voices to quiet down in his head. They slowly ease back down to a whisper.

Lance, now on his hands and knees, tries to blink away the black spots in his eyes as he tries to catch his breath, sweat dripping from his brow, and even though he was able to get the screaming the stop he couldn’t get the voice to go away completely and he still feels a small urge to leave the castle and go where they wanted to lead him.

“ _Am I finally going crazy? What the hell is going on?_ ” He thinks to himself. Lance feels his dizziness subside and he is finally able to stand when he is started by banging on his door and the concerned voice of his leader.

“Lance are you okay, what’s going on?!” Lance tries to gather himself before he opens the door. What he wasn’t expecting to see was Pidge, Hunk and Keith with him as well, all with just as equally concerned looks on their faces that matched Shiro’s voice.

“Lance what’s going on? We heard screaming.” Pidge looks the most disturbed and she pressed through Hunk and Keith to get a closer look at him.

“Lance you look like you’ve seen a ghost” Hunk voices what seems to be the collective thought the rest of them had, as they all begin to nod in agreement.

“Yeah guys I’m fine, just…an extremely terrible nightmare.” His voice barely over a whisper as he tries to ease his teammates concern and he himself tries to conceal his own dread.

“Must’ve been one hell of a bad dream dude.” says Keith, looking at lance with a hint of doubt.

Shiro places a hand on his shoulder, “Do you want to talk about it?” Lance’s mouth quirks into a smile and he shakes his head.

“No, but thank you guys for checking on me, I think I’ll be okay now.”

Pidge’s face contorts into a frown, but she doesn’t press the issue. “We’re about to go get dinner. You still going to join us?” She asks expectantly him concern still etched on her face.

“Yeah just give me a second to clean this sweat off and I’ll be right over." With that they all nod a make their way to the dinning hall. Lance closes his door and he turns his back to it and slides to the floor with his head in his hands.

“Okay Lance, you’ve finally cracked and now you’re hearing voices.” He halfheartedly chuckles at his own situation. As if to mock him the voices flare up again but only for a second the quieting back down to a whisper. Lance sighs and rubs his left and right temples in a circular motion to try to ease the throbbing. He then finally stands up, washes his face and makes his way to meet up with the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so even though this is star wars themed I am not really using star wars characters that are known. I'm kind of just writing my own story with voltron mixed in. Hope you guys enjoy it and if you don't then feels bad.
> 
> Kudos and comments are life!


End file.
